Happiness
by KidFlashB03
Summary: Tendria que empezar a aceptar mis sentimientos, si no puede ser demasiado tarde.
1. A little bit longer

Estoy muy cansada, demasiado. Batman nos había dado una misión en la orquesta fingiendo ser músicos. Nos habían dividido los trabajos, Wally, Conner y Kaldur estaban encargados de la seguridad del ministro, Zatanna tocaría la flauta, Dick el piano y Megan y yo violines. No fue sorpresa que Dick supiera tocar, el protegido de Batman sabe hacer muchas cosas, creo que todos se sorprendieron al saber que yo tocaba, ese fue el instrumento preferido de mi madre y lo estudie. La misión tuvo éxito para suerte de todos pero me sentía mal por Wally, el había recibido un golpe por mi… eso fue tierno de el, supongo… **Wally.  
**Habian pasado unas semanas desde que nos habíamos besado, fue y es raro pensar en eso. Me había besado, sentía cosas hacia el payaso del grupo pero me costaban admitirlas, yo no soy asi y no creo en el amor, nada es para siempre, todo se acaba…  
Llegamos a la cueva y fui a buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios

-Baywatch puedes quedarte quieto? –grite  
-Que pasa hermosa? Encima que me lastimo por vos me tratas así?  
-Ahh cállate Wally! –le dije gritando

Se callo y comencé a pasarle alcohol en la herida así no se le infectaba

-Wow gracias Arty –me dijo sonriendo  
-No me digas así, ya te lo dije  
-Perdona –me dijo sonriente- es un lindo apodo  
-No tan lindo, me recuerda a Jade –le conteste y me puse a juntar todo para irme  
-Artemis –me dijo frenándome  
-Que?  
-No te lo dije, pero –se quedo callado, pensando que decir- lamento lo de tu familia, digo, eres buena chica no lo merecías  
-Gracias –dije sorprendía  
-Y esa cara? Oh vamos no puedo decir algo con sentido?  
-Es raro de ti Baywatch –le dije riéndome- pero tierno

Le sonreí y me fui a guardar las cosas, luego fui a la cocina Megan estaba cocinando galletas.

-Oh nena –dijo Wally- siempre tan delicioso todo  
-Gracias Wally –contesto Megan y fue a llevarle algunas a Conner  
-Que tal si jugamos a verdad o reto? –dijo Dick  
-Claro, será un placer hacerte pasar vergüenza –dijo Wally

Todos asentimos y nos pusimos a jugar

-Dick, verdad o reto? –pregunto Megan- tu elegiste tu empiezas  
-Verdad  
-Mmm haz tenido novia?  
-Si – contesto seguro

Zatanna lo miraba dudando o analizando la respuesta.

-Igual fue hace mucho –dijo Dick a la defensiva  
-Novia de jardín eh? –le dijo Wally y empezó a reírse, pero a Zatanna no le dio gracia  
-Em bueno… -estaba nervioso, pero luego sonrio- Wally, verdad o consecuencia?  
-Verdad  
-Que es lo mas loco que hiciste por una chica?  
- Dejame pensar, es que hay tantas –dijo y le di un codazo  
-No te creas y contesta  
-Besarla delante de todos mis compañeros y la liga de la justicia –dijo con una sonrisa y me miro

Todos lo miraron y después a mí, me quede callada, no sabía que decir o pensar

-Wally –le dije  
-Si?

-Equipo –dijo Batman, estaba con Canario negro y Flecha verde

Todos los estábamos mirando, esperando que hablaran

-Artemis, Robin –comenzó Flecha verde- queríamos hacerles una propuesta  
-Que tipo de propuesta? -pregunte  
-Vengan

-

-Piensalo Artemis si? –me dijo Dinah  
-Lo hare

Habíamos tenido la reunión y salíamos de la sala, Dick no había dicho mucho lo cual me sorprendió, de seguro ya sabía

-Y? Que les dijeron!? –Pregunto Megan muy emocionada  
-Me quieren para una patrulla en Gotham –contesto Dick  
-Bien hecho amigo –le dijo Wally – y a ti?  
-Me quieren para una misión… en busca del verdadero Roy

Todos se callaron

-Iras? –me pregunto Ollie  
-No se por el tiempo, dejaría a mi madre sola –Le conteste  
-Cuanto? –dijo Zatanna  
-Dos o tres meses –conteste  
-Es mucho tiempo –comento Wally mirándome

Venían Canario negro con Flecha roja

-Vendrás con nosotros? Eres necesaria –me dijo Roy, eso me sorprendió, era el quien dudaba de mi y si era confiable para el equipo

-Roy podemos hablar? Ahora-le dije y todos nos miraron  
-Vamos

Fuimos a la cocina

-Porque me quieres en la misión?  
-Yo no. **Jade**  
-Ella ira? –pregunte. El asintió- Ahora entiendo.  
-Me dijo que hacían buen equipo  
-No se si aceptare, es mucho tiempo Roy  
-Solo serán las vacaciones, piénsalo si? –Suspiro- Eres de mucha ayuda

El se fue y me quede pensando, me gire y estaba Wally apoyado sobre la pared.

-Arty, podemos hablar de lo que paso? –me dijo  
-No se que hare de la misión, estoy cansada –conteste y me quise ir pero me tomo del brazo  
-No de eso  
-Y entonces? –Pregunte  
-**De año nuevo  
**


	2. So cold?

-Bien  
-Bien?  
-Que quieres hablar? –le conteste cortante  
-De lo que paso  
- Ah eso, ya lo hablamos no voy a volver a tocar ese tema  
-Artemis esa charla no cuenta  
-Dijiste que fue algo de momento, ya esta  
-Oh vamos Artemis, estaba Dick que querias que diga?  
-La verdad  
-Bueno si la quieres hablemos  
-No quiero y no es no! –dije elevando un poco mi voz- Ademas ni siquiera queria besarte  
-Auch, duele  
-Que te duela lo que quieras  
-Y entonces? –me pregunto. Me lo quede mirando fijamente- digo, porque respondiste el beso? Podias pegarme como siempre  
-No se porque no lo hice  
-Vamos, que sentiste?  
-No se para que te interesa tanto saber, me gusto el beso listo? –le conteste y me gire para irme  
-Era obvio, nadie se resiste

Le pegue en el brazo

-AA eres imposible Wally! Ya sabes, listo, ve a molestar a otra –le dije gritando  
-Oye era una broma  
-Pues no me gustan las bromas, sabes no seré la otra si? Que Megan no te preste atención no es mi problema  
-Quien dijo que eres la otra? –sonaba seguro y se acerco- Arty… eres una excelente chica, golpeadora, buena y linda pero  
-Pero que? –le dije cortandolo- no preparo galletas?

Se rio pero luego se puso serio

-No eres sincera conmigo, eres fria no puedes admitir tus sentimientos  
-No veo el problema  
-No ves el punto –me contesto enojado  
-No puedes esperar que cambie –suspire. Me acerque mas a el y lo abrese- Mira Wally yo…

-No quiero interrumpir esta escena romantica pero Artemis te esta esperando Batman –dijo Robin entre risas  
-Voy. Despues hablamos… -dije y me fui  
-Ya la tienes romeo –le comento Dick y rio mas fuerte

Todavía no habia pensado exactamente que hacer con la mision, queria ir pero no por tanto tiempo. La mision era para ayudar a buscar al verdadero Roy Harper. Dinah y Oliver me querian en el equipo, ellos habian echo demasiado por mi entrenandome y ayudandome a superar el tema de mi familia… Llegue a la sala, estaban ahí, esperandome

-Artemis?  
-Ire –dije

Dinah sonrio.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado, sera bueno que vengas con nosotros  
-Bueno, sobre la mision –comenzo Batman- nos han informado de una base en Asia, creemos que podria estar ahí.

El resto de la reunion se baso en suposiciones, esperanzas y tácticas. Saldríamos a la medianoche, serian entr meses para poder buscar en Asia y en otro punto de Sudamerica. Esta seria otra mision con mi hermana, aunque ahora que lo pienso Olliver sabe que Jade ira? No lo se, capaz no sepa.  
Espero que la mision salga bien, encontrar a Roy y volver con el equipo, sin dudas voy a extrañarlos, la comida de Meggan, las risas de Robin, Zatanna y Rocket con sus "chistes" femeninos, Kaldur con esos consejos de hermano mayor, Conner con su personalidad siempre esta bueno tener a alguien te haga poner los pies sobre la tierra… y a Wally. Ahora que lo pienso tendriamos que terminar de hablar por lo menos, me ire por mucho tiempo al menos dejar las cosas en claro

-Hey Artemis –me llamo Dick y me saco de mis pensamientos – Iras?

Estaban todos con el menos Wally

-Si –dije intentando sonar segura como siempre  
-Te vamos a extrañar –me dijo Megan triste  
-Yo tambien a ustedes –conteste  
-Cuando te vas? –pregunto Kaldur  
-Hoy a la medianoche  
-Podriamos prepararte una cena –comento Zatanna  
-Es una muy buena idea –dijo Megan sonriente  
-Lo siento chicas pero no puedo –les dije- ire a cenar con mi madre, asi nos despedimos  
-Oh no importa, a que hora volveras?  
-A las 10 o 11  
-Te esperaremos  
-Mas les vale –dije riendome

Todos se callaron.  
Me fui hasta el gimnasio a ver si estaba ahí pero no, tampoco en la sala, volvi a la cocina pero Wally no estaba. Me fui hasta los tubos Z, tendria que llegar temprano a casa para armar mi bolso

-Wally esta en una mision –me gire antes de irme y era Dick- Flash lo llamo mientras estabas en la reunion  
-Gracias

**Reconocida Artemis B-0-7**

_4 horas despues_

La cena con mi madre habia ido bien, me pidio que la llamara todas las veces que pueda para avisarle como ibamos y cuanto tardariamos en volver. Pense que tomaria peor la noticia de la mision, pero solo le afecto el tiempo al igual que a mi. Al llegar estaban todos sentados esperandome y sonrieron al verme

-Hey –me dijo Wally y corrio hasta mi- me dijeron que aceptaste  
-Si, iba a contarte pero estabas en la mision… Como te fue?  
-Bien –contesto sonriente- dudabas de mi?  
-Jamas Baywatch –conteste con un tono de ironia

La hora se paso volando, cuando me quise acordar Olliver ya estaba esperandome para irnos con Roy. Queria ir pero a la vez no.

-Te extrañaremos –dijo Megan, me dio un abrazo con Rocket y Zatanna  
-Y yo a ustedes –conteste intentando sonreir

Despues me despedi de Kaldur que me deseaba suerte en esta mision y luego Conner. Me gire hacia Robin y Wally

-Te acompañare abajo –me dijo Wally con una falsa sonrisa  
-Y a mi me aguantaras hasta Gotham –me comento Dick y le sonrei

Al llegar Dick fue a hablar con Batman, al parecer Dinah nos esperaria en Gotham. Me gire a ver a Wally

-Wally, sobre la charla de hoy –le dije  
-Si?  
-Bueno, tienes razon –el alzo una ceja y yo segui hablando- No me gusta em decir mis sentimientos pero… pienso lo mismo de ti –termine de hablar sonando segura

Wally sonrio y me abrazo.

-Artemis –me llamo Ollie- hay que irnos

Me separe de Wally y el me miraba triste

-Hey –le dije levantandole la cara- **que podria salir mal?  
**  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y me sonrio

Wally se acerco a saludar a Roy y Ollie.

-Todo va a estar bien Wally –le dijo Ollie al ver su cara de preocupación- no va a pasar nada

-Eso espero –contesto

-Es hora –dijo Batman

Me gire para ver a Wally _una vez mas  
_Le sonrei

-Suerte


	3. Crush

Desde que Artemis se fue, yo volvi a la semana de Gotham. En la cueva se notaba su ausencia. Ella llamaba, Wally era el mas feliz en ese momento le contaba las misiones y lo que sucedia en la cueva pero cuando cortaban volvia a estar triste yo diria preocupado. Las llamadas pasaron de ser una vez a la semana a todos los dias lo cual de alguna manera nos alegraba mas a todos saber que ella estaba bien, estabamos mas tranquilos.

_5 meses después_

-Esto sin duda es genial! –dijo Wally ironicamente gritando

-Wally calmate –dijo Megan- ya llamara

-Megan hace ya 2 semanas no sabemos nada de ella como quieres que me calme?

-Yo tambien estoy preocupada pero no ando gritando –dijo Zatanna poniendose de pie- Tranquilizate

-Viejo –comence- ella esta bien, si le hubiese pasado algo yo lo sabria

Al decir esto Wally se calmo. Si a Artemis le habia pasado algo Batman lo sabria y de alguna manera o otra yo tambien.

Todos se callaron

-Dick?

-Si Z? –conteste- Pasa algo?

-Crees que Artemis este bien? –ella me pregunto

Todas las miradas se centraron en mi

-Claro, ella esta con Dinah y Flecha verde, dos miembros de La Liga, esta en buenas manos con ellos alla

-Estan aquí –dijo Conner cortando

Nadie entendia nada, Wally salto de la silla y fue hacia Conner

-De que hablas?

-Oliver, escucho su voz en la sala. Esta aqui –dijo muy seguro

Fuimos hasta alla para ver a Canario Negro sentada, Batman, Flash y Flecha verde hablaban con ella.

Ellos nos vieron, todos estabamos callados sin decir nada, yo no entendia que estaba pansado

-Y Artemis? Que hacen ustedes aca? –grito Wally

Dinah solo nos miro.

-Y Artemis? –pregunte- esta bien?

-Que alguien conteste –grito Conner

-Ella esta.. esta –Wally estaba pensando lo peor como yo, y si estaba muerta?

A la habitación entro Roy, al cual Wally fue a buscar rapidamente

-Donde esta?

-Calmate –contesto, sonando muy tranquilo

-Kid, kid –comenzo Barry- calmate ella esta bien…

-Y donde esta? La dejaron sola? –pregunto Kaldur

-Ella esta con Jade, ambas estan bien –dijo Olliver

-Y si esta bien porque no volvio? –dijo Zatanna

-Porque no nos llama? –dijo Wally, aun nervioso

Batman no contesto, solo fue hasta la computadora y nos mostro imágenes de un Tsunami

-Esto que tiene que ver Batman? –pregunte

-Ellos estaban buscando la central cerca del area donde ocurrio la tragedia. Al pasar esto fueron alli para intentar buscar sobrevivientes…

-Ella y Jade se ofrecieron como voluntarias para poder contactar a las familias de los sobrevivientes

-Sigo sin entender porque no se comunico con nosotros hace semanas –dijo Wally ya mas calmado

-No hay señal en esa area

-Alguna otra pregunta? –dijo Batman. Nosotros negamos con la cabeza- entonces fuera

Los chicos salieron, a la mayoria le habra cerrado la historia pero a mi no. Conozco a Batman y algo esta mal. No me cierra la historia, se supone que Artemis queria tardar lo menos posible en la mision y se quedaria alla para tardar? Me quede en la habitación a escuchar que decian. La mision para encontrar al verdadero Roy no habia tenido exito, era una busqueda sin resultado ya que no consiguieron informacion nueva.

-Es tan malo? –dijo Batman

-Recibio un gran golpe en la cabeza, y la pierna esta grave. A perdido mucha sagre

-Cuanto tardara?

-No sabemos -comento Dinah- capaz en recuperarse totalmente unos meses... no queremos preocupar al equipo ni que la vean en este estado

Me fui de la habitacion. Ella estaba grave, porque nos mentian? Artemis era nuestra amiga!  
Fui hasta la cocina y me sorprendi al no ver a nadie, me sente en la sala y me puse a investigar la tragedia  
Habia sucedido hace exactamente 1 mes, muchos afectados ya que era una playa importante en Asia y familias destruidas  
Segun Dinah habia que esperar meses para que este bien, iba a extrañarla...  
Busque la foto que me saque el primer dia de Artemis en el instituto, tendria que mostrarsela cuando vuelva

**-Algun dia nos reiremos de esto -dije intentando sonreir recordando el momento, las primeras misiones como equipo**

Senti que alguien me abrazaba.

-Hola chico maravilla -dijo Zatanna casi en un susurro -Listo?

Me pare y le di un beso

-Vamos

Gracias a **spitfireforever** y** Ruphaay** por los lindos comentarios.


	4. Here we go

El 22 de septiembre ninguno del equipo aguanto más y fue a pedirle explicaciones por todo el tiempo que había pasado y Artemis no se había comunicado con nosotros, no creían más esa historia de la voluntaria. Al contarles la verdad reaccionaron muy mal, no paraban de preguntar mientras que Wally reacciono y se la agarro con Flecha verde. Esta "charla" había hecho que todo cambie, más que nada había desconfianza hacia los mentores por las mentiras.  
Una semana más tarde Olliver nos trajo un teléfono

-Es para ustedes –dijo tranquilo y sonriente

Wally lo tomo, serio. Seguía enojado por metirle. Olliver se acerco y marco el altavoz

-Artemis sigues ahí? –dijo y al ver nuestras cara sonrió  
-Si Ollie –dijo ella con un tono débil en su voz- Hola chicos  
-Artemis!  
-Como estas? Mejor? Tu pierna? La operación salió bien? –dijo Wally a los gritos  
-Calmate Baywatch, estoy mal y sigues hablando muy atropelladamente? –dijo y se rio un poco

Megan sonrió al escucharla reir, como todos. Esa charla con ella nos relajo mucho a todos, se le notaba mal pero escucharla nos alegro a todos. Antes de cortar Wally le pidió si podía hablar con ella, y al cortar mi amigo tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Dinah viajo para estar con ella y ver como estaba mejorando, dijo que ya estaba mejor y la pierna muy bien por suerte.  
Hablabamos con Artemis muy pocas veces ya que ella se pasaba haciendo estudios para asegurarse de estar completamente bien para volver, _**pero cada vez se hacia mas lejana esa idea. **_Los días pasaban y ella no venia, ya no sabíamos si ilusionarnos o esperar otro mes mas. Pero Wally desde que hablo con ella se notaba mas tranquilo y seguro, era bueno por el.

30 de noviembre

Wally no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro en la sala, esperaba la llamada ya eran casi las 4. Se suponía que hoy Artemis se haría el último estudio para ver si estaba bien y después viajaría de vuelta

-Viejo calmate –le dije- es tu cumpleaños intenta festejarlo si? Va a salir bien  
-Solo quiero hablar con Artemis, saber cómo le fue  
-Hablamos con ella ayer y se la escuchaba perfecto, en una semana estará aca  
-Wally –comento Kaldur- saldrá bien  
-Son solos nervios  
-Wally! Feliz cumpleaños! –grito Zatanna que venía con Megan

Y ambas lo abrazaron

-Gracias chicas –dijo sonriente y bajo la cabeza  
-Wally? –pregunto Megan  
-Lo siento, estoy preocupado… Hace 9 meses que no la vemos solo estoy esperando que todo salga bien  
-Lo hará –dijo Zatanna- tranquilízate, cuesta hacernos la idea pero el trabajo de héroe no será siempre ganar o salir bien  
-Me encantaría que no tengas razón –dijo Wally  
-No todo siempre sale como queremos Wally, pero no hay que perder la esperanza –dijo Zatanna con una sonrisa

Me gustaba su buen humor, siempre tenia las palabras juntas para la situación.

-Que tal si vamos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños y damos los regalos? –Dijo Megan para cambiar de tema  
-Claro –dijo Conner  
-Vamos –comente  
-Bueno, vengan acá está todo listo –comento Rocket  
-Ire por la cámara -me susurro Zatanna, se paro y se fue  
-Dick no vienes? –me pregunto Rocket  
-Voy -dije y me pare hasta la mesada  
-Y Zatanna? –Pregunto Kaldur  
-Aca estoy! –contesto, venia medio corriendo de la sala  
-Bueno, estamos todos

_**Reconocida Artemis B-0-7**_** -Habla Wally-**

Escuchar eso fue un golpe de alegría y a la vez de tranquilidad, ella estaba aca en la cueva! Me gire para verlos a todos rápidamente, estaban todos quietos y yo me fui hasta la sala. Al llegar, si ella estaba ahí, no la había visto hace 9 meses estaba diferente pero no por los cortes en la cara,si no porque estaba más flaca y el pelo mas corto, mas bajo de los hombros pero aun era hermosa. La segui viendo y me di cuenta de su pierna, tenia una tela o algo sujetándola fuertemente, debía ser por la operación. Llevaba unos jeans y un buzo. Me costaba creerlo ella si estaba aca, había vuelto después de todo

La seguí mirando y ella me sonrió

La había extrañado mucho

La había necesitado

**-Feliz cumpleaños Kid,** **yo**… -no la deje terminar

_**Corri hacia ella, la tome en mis brazos y la bese.  
**_


	5. Fix you

-Te extrañe mucho –me dijo Wally entre sonrisas  
-Pues aquí estoy –comente  
-Artemis! –grito Megan y vino volando hacia mi

Todos se alegraron de verme y yo a ellos, me hacia muy feliz volver a estar con todos los había extrañado demasiado. Despues de saludarnos fuimos a festejar el cumpleaños de Wally y cortaron la torta que Megan le había preparado. Estábamos sentados hablando

-Artemis –me pregunto Dick- que paso con esos estudios que te harías hoy?

Todos giraron para verme

-Bueno, al final no fueron necesarios hacérmelos –dije intentando sonar segura  
-Porque? –pregunto Wally- Canario Negro dijo que eran necesarios  
-Pues no lo eran, los estudios del lunes me salieron excelentes entonces no era necesario hacer estos estudios menores ya que se sabía el resultado –dije y me puse a comer la torta

Zatanna me estaba mirando mucho como Rockey y Conner, los mire y bajaron la cabeza

-Pasa algo? Por cómo me miran –dije  
-Que tienes? Por los estudios–pregunto Conner de una

Eso era algo bueno de el, era directo y no pensaba dos veces las cosas. Lo que quería saber lo preguntaba, lo que quería decir lo decía, pero casi nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos… **somos muy parecidos**

-Artemis? –me pregunto Kaldur y me saco de mis pensamientos- quieres contarnos?

Suspire

-Me operaron de la pierna ya recibi un fuerte golpe que la infecto y perdí demasiada sangre  
-Te ves bien físicamente –me dijo Wally  
-Bueno no solo eso –dije  
-Yo te veo bien –comento Zatanna sonriendo

Me levante y me saque el buzo que tenia, llevaba una musculosa y todos me quedaron mirando. Tenia muchos cortes en los brazos, la mayoría profundos y se notaban mas. Ademas estaba muy flaca

-Esto fue cuando me caí –dije

Nadie dijo nada vi como me miraban todos sorprendidos

-Pudo a ver sido peor, además estas bien es lo que importa –dijo Megan  
-Lo estoy –dije  
-Es bueno que estes aquí, te extrañamos – me comento Kaldur  
-Y yo a ustedes

Wally estaba callado, sin decir nada

-Wally pasa algo? –dije

Giro a verme

-Es solo eso? –pregunto- O tenes algo mas?

-Solo eso, después estoy bien chicos –dije, intente sonar segura de lo que decía pero me costaba mucho

Todos sonrieron menos Dick, me miraba fijamente

-Ire a ordenar unas cosas, tengo que llamar a mi madre para que sepa que estamos bien –les dije  
-Necesitas ayuda? –me pregunto Megan  
-Gracias pero puedo sola

Me levante y me fui hasta la sala donde estaba mi bolso con la ropa y los estudios que me había hecho, se suponía que tendría que hacerme una revisión para ver que este bien mas adelante.  
Fui hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento y deje mi arco ahí, hace mucho no lo usaba pero este no era el momento para _intentar ser héroe_  
Me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado, al fin estaba en casa

-Porque no les dijiste? –era Dick estaba en la puerta mirándome fijo  
-Que cosa? –en realidad estaba confundida  
-Lo que tienes –contesto  
-No se de que hablas, solo es eso  
-El golpe en la cabeza y la operación de la columna Artemis! –dijo gritando

Me quede callada, sorprendida

-Como lo sabes? Dinah me dijo que –me interrumpió  
-Batman, lo lei en los archivos  
-No importa eso, total ya estoy bien  
-Segura?  
-Dick lo estoy, si no como estaría aquí?

Me miro dudando.  
Me sonrió

-Hey aca estaban –era Wally- vamos?  
-A donde? –Pregunte  
-A festejar mi cumpleaños, que crees?  
-A donde iremos?  
-A cenar y después a un bar en Gotham –dijo Dick  
-Genial, visitare a mi madre y vuelvo –dije sonriente  
-Te acompaño –me dijo Wally – depaso si quieres vemos a mis padres, les conte lo que paso y bueno asi saben que estas bien –comento sonriente

_10 horas después_

Me dolia la cabeza, no podía abrir los ojos.  
Donde estoy?  
Escuchaba la voz de Batman, Dinah y Olliver? Que estaba pasando? Tambien escuche la voz de Dick y Wally

-Queremos estar aquí –Se quejaba Wally  
-Les avisaremos –dijo Dinah

Escuche un portazo  
Hice un pequeño esfuerzo para levantarme  
Estaban los tres mirando

-Artemis, porque mentiste? –me pregunto Olliver  
-Ollie, no mentí estoy bien –dije mientras me sentaba, me dolía terriblemente la cabeza  
-Que paso?  
-Fueron a festejar el cumpleaños de Wally en un bar, recuerdas?

Cierto, fui a ver a mi madre que para mi sorpresa estaba con Jade. Luego fuimos a la casa de Wally a saludar a los padres que me recibieron alegres de verme. Despues de eso fuimos a cenar. En el bar la pasamos bien, pero había tomado y eso era raro en mi…

-Si me acuerdo eso, pero porque me duele tanto la cabeza?! –me queje tocandola  
-Tu herida se reabrió cuando te caíste –me dijo Batman

Mi mente estaba mas clara. Habían entrado a robar al bar, entre la persecución me cai por la escalera y me golpee la cabeza, y lo que había dicho el medico era **"nada de acción, un golpe puede empeorar todo" **

-Sabemos que cambiaste los estudios

Me quede callada

-No iba a quedarme ahí  
-Artemis no entiendes el punto! – dijo Olliver gritándome- te salieron mal, tienes que seguir el tratamiento  
-No! Estoy harta de estudios, quería ver a mis amigos no puedo?  
-Es por tu bien Artemis –me dijo Dinah tranquila- no podemos dejarlo asi por mucho tiempo  
-Pues lastima, yo no volveré. Es mi vida y asi decido yo  
-Artemis! –me grito Olliver- puedes tener graves problemas de salud por esto  
-No me importa! 4 meses Ollie! Estuve internada, con estudios, operaciones, no mas por ahora! Me operare mas adelante todavía puedo  
-Capaz en unos meses sea imposible arreglar el problema Artemis –me dijo Batman

Olliver se acerco y me acaricio la mejilla

-Iremos mañana, ya hablamos con tu madre en que hospital estaras –me dijo decidido  
-No! Llegue hoy no me ire mañana –dije

Me levante

-No quiero hablar de esto, me voy a dormir  
-Artemis –me dijo Dinah  
-Dije que no! –les grite y di un portazo

Me gire para irme  
No fue sorpresa salir y que todo el equipo este mirandome


	6. I would like to understand

_**-Gracias por el comentario -jessy patlan- me alegra que te guste. Si alguien tiene alguna idea o sugerencia sera bienvenida-**_

-Artemis –me dijo Megan

Todos me miraban sorprendidos y yo estaba callada, me miraban para que hablara pero ya habían escuchado todo no había gracia repetir las cosas. Me gire para pasar e irme pero alguien me tomo del brazo y me giro bruscamente

-Que estabas pensado? –me dijo Wally a los gritos  
-Podrías haber muerto! –grito Dick que se acercaba

No se porque pero estaba llorando, de tristeza e impotencia. Ellos no me entendían. Me solté bruscamente

-Y ustedes que saben eh? Todos los días llamaban preocupados para ver cuando volvía y ahora se enojan conmigo porque estoy acá?  
-Nosotros queremos que estés bien Artemis no queremos otra cosa! –me grito Wally – tienes que irte con ellos  
-No, no quiero irme! Tu eras el que mas estaba preocupado porque vuelva Wally, que no mas estudios, que no mas operaciones, ahora quieres que me valla?  
-No es eso –dijo

Lo mire seria

-Artemis –hablo Kaldur- eres nuestra amiga, pero tienes que ir  
-No voy a ir allá, además puedo operarme en un par de meses así que puedo quedarme  
-Artemis puedes no ser porfiada una vez en tu vida?! Tienes que irte, queremos que te vayas  
- No se para que vine entonces  
-No entiendes –dijo Zatanna- es por tu bien  
-Ustedes no me entienden! Estuve 4 meses con operaciones, análisis, sufriendo pero ustedes estaban aca todos juntos esperando a que vuelvan y Porque no darles una sorpresa un tiempo eh? –grite

Ahora si estaba llorando  
Todos me miraron

-Artemis –me dijo Dick- puedes morir si no vas  
-No. Puedo morir en la operación, esto solo me traería un daño permanente pero estaría con ustedes –dije llorando, intentaba no sonar débil pero no podía. Odiaba ser asi – Me voy a mi cuarto, quiero pensar

Me gire y me fui

No sabia que hacer, **ir para intentar estar mejor y morir en el intento **no sonaba una muy buena idea la verdad. No quería abandonarlos de vuelta los quería, necesitaba, son mi amigos mi familia… Como reaccionaron hace un rato, no pensé que sería así no quería que se enteren así, la idea era pasar una semana y después les diría además mi mentira no duraría mucho contra Bruce Wayne. Sabía que si se enteraban Dinah y Olliver querrían llevarme otra vez y no los culpaba, yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en esa decisión.

Tocaron la puerta

-Quiero estar sola –dije

Volvieron a tocar

-Que? –dije elevando un poco mi voz

-Artemis puedo? –dijo Wally

Suspire

-Pasa –le conteste

Wally se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-Artemis calmate –me dijo - queremos que vayas porque va a salir bien y vas a volver mejor de lo que ahora finges sentirte…  
-Wally yo.. No quiero irme ni dejar a mi mama, a Jade, al equipo ni a ti…  
-Quiero que vayas –dijo decidido

Me lo quede mirando

-Artemis, eres muy importante para mí y no quiero perderte. Si te quedas acá no podrás ir a las misiones y todo será distinto, pero si vas todo puede llegar a ser como antes.  
-No quiero irme otra vez Wally tu no entiendes  
-Artemis te extrañamos tanto que  
-No, no entiendes –lo corte- Si voy a operarme puedo morir, capaz me duermen para la operación y no despierto mas, no quiero eso quiero estar aca… tengo miedo –admití llorando  
-Ey –dijo finjiendo una sonrisa, me limpio la lagrima y me abrazo mas fuerte- iremos a verte, yo obviamente a ver como estas, estaremos ahí hasta que estés bien y puedas volver con nosotros … Yo te amo y te acompañare

Me sorprendi  
Vi que estaba aun mas rojo de lo normal  
Me rei por eso  
Le agarre la cara y lo bese, el me respondió el beso  
Nos separamos por la falta de aire

-Ademas Arty como tu dijiste,** que podría salir mal?**


	7. Relax or die

Habia aceptado ir con Ollie y Dinah a operarme y que tenga lo que tenga que ser. Mi madre había estado feliz al saber que acepte ya que quería verme bien y fuerte en el futuro. Wally, Dick y Zatanna nos acompañarían hasta Washington donde me quedaría en un hospital que lo pagaría Bruce Wayne. Aunque sea el mejor tenía y tengo miedo, no puedo estar tranquila. Yo no soy así, pero luego del tsunami cambie, no soy la misma. Ese dia sentí miedo, miedo de la muerte cosa que nunca tuve. Mis padres eran criminales, y por lo tanto **crecí con la posible muerte al lado.  
**El dia que ocurrió fue muy rápido, estábamos mirando el territorio con Jade cuando nos dividimos, en eso Dinah nos aviso de lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que era cerca de donde estábamos y con Jade fuimos para allá. Era increíble, nunca había visto un tusnami y desearía no volver a ver o estar en uno. Con mi hermana intentamos ayudar a las personas que veíamos atrapadas después de que paso la ola pero cuando fui al intentar ayudar a un nene me quede atrapada yo con la segunda ola. Me golpee mucho la cabeza y la pierna, pero el peor golpe fue la columna. Después de esto me acuerdo despertar y que estaba sola solo una médica que me miraba sorprendida al ver que desperté, me quise levantar pero ella solo me dijo _"tranquilízate, si te mueves sentirás mas dolor"_ no alcance a decirle nada que me había inyectado un medicamento y me dormi. Volví a despertarme y ya estaban Dinah y mi hermana conmigo, se alegraron al ver que desperté y me preguntaron que sentía, mal seria poco. Con el tiempo me fui "mejorando" si se lo puede decir de una manera, Dinah se quedaba siempre y me adelantaba la información de mi estado. Los días ahí eran una eternidad y no me dejaban llamar a los chicos ya que todavía estaba débil pero al poco tiempo los llame, estaba ansiosa por saber como estaban y mas después de que me entere su pelea con Ollie, era toda mi culpa de alguna manera. Al llamarlos estaban muy feliz de escucharme y yo a ellos, intentaba sonar lo mejor posible para que no se preocuparan pero antes de cortar Wally pidió hablar conmigo

**-Arty de verdad estas mejor? –me pregunto por decima vez consecutiva  
-Wally calmate lo estoy, en serio –dije segura  
-Y cuando volverás?  
-Espero que pronto…  
-Te extraño Arty, no es lo mismo sin ti sabes?**

Ese comentario me gusto demasiado, lo quería y mucho

-Y yo a ti, faltan tus chistes de comida –me reí un poco- De verdad, te extraño mucho Wally espero volver pronto  
-Artemis? –pregunto Dinah atrás mío  
-Wally yo –me corto  
-Tienes que irte, lo entiendo –dijo- suerte  
-Gracias, te llamare mañana si? Me gusto hablar contigo  
-Genial, lo espero

Sinceramente la charla con Wally me había dejado muy feliz, el era especial con su forma de ser tan distinta a la mía era lo que más me gustaba, era una persona completamente diferente. Después de eso hablábamos cuando podíamos o sino llamaba Dinah cuando yo me hacia algún estudio. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Wally y me hice los estudios finales de la columna de los cuales no me dieron nada bien. En ese momento no se que pensé, pero cambie lo estudios con otra paciente. Se que no fue lo mejor, pero quería ver a mis amigos, los necesitaba las comidas de Megan, Zatanna y Rocket con su animo, Conner y sus golpes a la realidad, Kaldur y sus consejos de hermano mayor y a Dick y Wally con sus chistes. Por eso hice lo que hice, no fue lo mejor pero lo había echo

-Artemis estas lista? –me dijo Zatanna sacándome de mis pensamiento  
-Si, ya salgo

Me había puesto la bata para ir a la operación, me mire al espejo y estaba mejor que hace un mes pero no mucha diferencia. Las heridas de la cara casi ni se notaban eran rasguños y el golpe en el ojo ni lo notaron por suerte y mi cabello exactamente igual, no podía atarlo por lo corto que era bueno esa era la idea, al ser tan corto no lo ataría y nadie notaria mi cicatriz en la nuca por el golpe que recibí.

Me termine de preparar y salí de la habitación.

-Lista –dije con una falsa sonrisa  
-Suerte –me dijo Zatanna y me abrazo –te quiero

Respondí el abrazo

-_Sabes que yo a ti Zee _–intentando sonreír

Me gire y Dick me miraba, se acerco y me dio un abrazo

-Saldrá todo bien, no tengas miedo  
-Yo miedo? –dije riéndome- _gracias, por todo_

Mire a Wally que me miraba preocupado  
Le sonreí y me devolvió una falsa sonrisa  
Se acerco y me tomo de la mano

-Estaremos acá afuera, cuando despiertes estaremos aquí –me dijo y me dio un corto beso  
-Gracias –le susurre  
-No tengas miedo, te prometo que será todo como antes  
-Igual? –dije con sonrisa picara  
-**Bueno podría ser mejor** –dijo sonriendo

Me fui a la sala, Dinah había pedido permiso para estar adentro, ella me pondría la anestesia

-Y si no despierto más? –Pregunte nerviosa  
-Tranquila, no me moveré de aquí

Cerré los ojos y me relaje  
Seguía nerviosa, tensa pero ya estaba decidida, **relájate o muere**

Habla Wally

Hacia ya 20 minutos que habían entrado a la sala y seguíamos esperando. Me ponía muy nervioso la situación y caminaba de un lado a otro

-Dude calmate –me dijo Dick- aca están los mejores médicos, saldrá bien  
-Lo se es solo que –iba a terminar pero un grito me corto  
-Esa fue Dinah? –dijo Zatanna –Que pasa?! –Dijo casi gritando

_Unos médicos entraron a la sala rápidamente, no entendía que pasaba y no quería imaginarme lo peor. No podía hacer nada, me sentía inútil solo un observador y no tenia ni idea que estaba pasando._

**15 meses despues**


	8. Lovebug

Gracias a "jesy patlan" "marie" por sus comentarios, me alegra que lean y les guste la historia. Y gracias a spitfireforever que siempre comenta y lee mis historias

* * *

-Eso es todo? –nos pregunto Batman  
-Si –contesto Kaldur- esa es la información que hemos obtenido en la emboscada

No fue una de las mejores que hemos hecho, habíamos logrado interceptar a Cheshire y a Sportsmaster en un robo. AL principio ganábamos por mayoría aunque no era fácil pero no estaban solos, Bane estaba con ellos. Se dificulto un poco. Al final logramos obtener un bolso de Jade en el cual tenía información de un robo en el museo de ciencia de New york

-Entonces pueden retirarse –dijo y se fue

Suspire  
Últimamente teníamos muchas más misiones que de lo normal y esto me dejaba poco tiempo para estar en casa o ponerme al dia con los estudios en la facultad. Hace mucho que no veía a mis padres ni a mi tía, a Barry lo veía mucho más seguido ya que teníamos misiones juntos porque buscaba que entre a la liga.

-Ire a preparar la cena –dijo Megan y se fue  
-Yo buscare a Aquaman –dijo Kaldur

Yo solo asentí y sonreí mientras me sentaba en el sillón, estaba demasiado cansado  
Mire a Conner que tenia la mirada baja

-Y a ti que te sucede? –le pregunte  
-Nada –contesto y se levanto y fue para la cocina

Dick comenzó a reírse y yo entendí porque. Seguro iba a buscar a Megan para arreglar las cosas, últimamente peleaban demasiado y mas en las misiones me hacían acordar a las mías y Artemis… **las extrañaba**

-Hola chicos –dijo Zatanna entrando en la sala  
-Hey –contesto Dick  
-Hola Zee – dije y bostece  
-Cansado? –me pregunto  
-Demasiado –le dije y me rei  
-Como te sientes? –le pregunto Dick  
-Mejor por suerte – dijo y le dio un beso

Ellos ahora eran novios. Se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, me alegraba por ellos aunque ver a mi amigo asi era raro.  
Mire mi reloj, eran las 18:15 si iba ahora tendría tiempo de saludar a mis padres  
Me levante y busque mi campera

-Wally ya te iras? –me pregunto Dick- pensé que la buscarías de noche  
-Si, pero tengo que hacer unas cosas antes  
-Nos vemos en un rato  
**  
Reconocido Kid Flash B-0-3  
**

* * *

_Palo alto, 15 de abril_

Estoy cansada, lo único bueno era que ya llegue a casa. Era época de exámenes y eso me cansaba aun mas. Llegue y abrí la puerta, todo estaba como lo había dejado eso significaba que Wally no había vuelto aun

Suspire

**Todo era tan distinto, comparado desde que nos habíamos conocido**.  
Deje las cosas en el escritorio y me fui a darme una ducha.  
Al salir fui al cuarto y mire la hora 19:55 no creo que llegue a cenar, últimamente no cenábamos juntos y eso no me ponía bien aunque ya era costumbre. Ultimamente llegaba tarde y nos quedabamos hablando de lo que nos habia pasado. Los dos teniamos complicaciones, el estudio y su trabajo de heroe  
Escuche la puerta abrirse, no pude evitar sonreír y me fui para la sala corriendo a abrazarlo

Narro yo

-Te extrañe mucho – le dijo ella  
-Y yo a ti nena –le contesto sonriente

Wally la tomo de la cara y la beso

-Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo  
-Lo recordaste –contesto ella con un tono de ironía  
-Hey como iba a olvidarlo? Perdona por salir temprano hoy, no pude saludarte  
-Solo estoy bromeando Wally –dijo ella sonriente – es tu deber  
-Si pero tu eres mi novia –le dijo y abrazo a la pelinegra

Ella le devolvió el abrazo

-Pensé que no llegarías  
-Pase a saludar a mis padres, ya sabes… hace mucho no los veo  
-Lo se, como estaban?  
-Bien por suerte, preguntaron mucho por ti  
-Invitalos a cenar, ya esta semana terminare con los examenes  
-De echo nos invitaron, quieren que vallamos a cenar el domingo con mis tios  
-Perfecto, seria bueno -contesto sonriente

Ella bajo la mirada

-Ey que pasa? Si no quieres ir...  
-No no, no es eso Wally –suspiro- es solo que…  
-Dime  
-Tienes que irte ahora? Ya ni cenamos juntos, no quiero que te vallas otra noche

No le sorprendió la respuesta, era verdad. Ya no estaban juntos como antes

-No, venía a invitarte a cenar –dijo eso y le entrego una rosa

Ella sonrió y lo beso

**-Te amo  
-Y yo a ti**


	9. No matter what

Monte Justicia 20:33  
**  
**-Feliz cumpleaños! –me saludaron todos

Yo sonreí y fui a saludar a todos. Hacía mucho que no los veía, no participaba en muchas misiones solo en algunas que me necesitaran o yo quisiera. Mejor dicho si Wally me dejaba y eso era casi nunca, quería protegerme. Fuimos a cenar, extrañaba mucho estas reuniones con el equipo, eran mi familia. La cena dentro de todo estuvo bien, extrañaba las comidas de Megan, yo cocinaba pero no tan bien como ella.

-Equipo repórtense en la sala, 5 minutos –dijo Batman

Incluso había extrañado escuchar su voz.  
Wally me sonrio y me dio la mano. Fuimos hasta la sala y ahí estaban Lagoon Boy, Cassie y Robin . Con ella me llevaba bien, con Tim también pero no con Lagoon.

-La misión será en 2 horas, irán al museo para evitar el robo que Sportsmaster planea  
-Como sabemos que el robo es real? –Pregunto Conner- Capaz es una pérdida de tiempo

Todos volteamos a ver a Conner, pero Bruce parecía ignorarlo por completo

-Nightwing -comento- serás el líder, elige tu equipo

Dick asintió. El ya no era más Robin, ese era Tim, ahora él era Nightwing

-Bien –contesto- Miss Martian, Super boy, Kid flash, Robin –ellos asintieron- y  
- Yo ire? –lo corto Lagoon, ansioso  
-No en esta misión Lagoon Boy –contesto Dick- **Tigress?**

Todos me miraron y Wally también, con nerviosismo

-Le diras a ella? –pregunto Lagoon- Primero remplaza a Artemis y ahora me remplaza a mi?  
-Callate –le dijo Wally  
-Es verdad West –contesto- no tardaste nada en superar la muerte de la arquera  
-Lagoon, vete –dijo Nightwing

Wally estaba enojado y yo solo baje la mirada, cada vez que venía a la cueva esta situación se repetía y no nos hacia bien. El me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos de la sala

-Wally, no te enojes sabes que no es verdad lo que el dice –le dije tomandolo de la cara  
-Lo se Artemis pero yo no  
-Yo tampoco estoy feliz con la mentira –lo corte- odio mentirles a todos o que mi hermana piense que ustedes me dejaron morir en el hospital  
-Fue por tu bien

Suspire

**Flash back –Punto de vista de Wally  
**  
Unos médicos entraron a la sala rápidamente, no entendía que pasaba y no quería imaginarme lo peor. No podía hacer nada, me sentía inútil solo un observador y no tenía ni idea que estaba pasando.  
Dinah salió, estaba muy pálida. Después de ella vino un medico

-Que paso? –pregunto Dick  
-Ella falleció en la sala de operaciones

**Fallecio?**

-Que? –Grite agarrando al médico- eso es imposible! Ella iba a estar bien  
-Dude… cálmate  
-Calmarme? Ella está muerta! Como paso?  
-Le agarro un paro cardiaco en la operación –contesto el doctor- Lo sentimos

Zatanna se largo a llorar

-AHH! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO  
-Wally ya calmate –me dijo Ollie acercándome y tocándome el hombro  
-NO ME TOQUES, TODO ES TU CULPA Y TU ESTUPIDA MISION  
-Wally calmate –me dijo Dick tomándome del brazo  
-ELLA ESTARIA VIVA SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES –me gire y tire lo que había en la mesada- ERA NUESTRA AMIGA Y YA NO ESTA Y

Zatanna vino corriendo y me abrazo

-Ella te amaba Wally –me dijo- siempre te amara

No pude contenerme y empecé a llorar

-Ella no esta mas, ella se fue –le dije triste- la extrañare tanto, la amaba la quería tanto Zatanna no es justo que se fue porque ella? Porque?

Artemis estaba muerta? Sinceramente no podía aceptar la noticia, creo que nadie podía. El equipo tampoco podía aceptarlo, ellos habían venido hasta Washington para esperar que Artemis despertara y decirles la noticia tampoco fue el mejor momento.  
Habia pasado una semana y seguíamos aquí, Batman había dicho que no podíamos volver a la cueva y cada dia mis sospechas de la muerte de Artemisa aumentaban. Porque no habíamos visto el cuerpo? _**"para no aumentarles el dolor que ahora tienen por su perdida" **_Porque no podemos volver a casa? _**"No queremos dejarlos solos en este difícil momento"  
**_Ahora estábamos todos esperando en la sala a Batman, Canario Negro y Flecha verde. La espera me ponía muy nervioso.

-Y bien? –pregunto Dick  
-Artemis esta viva –dijo Batman  
-Que? –pregunte atónito

Ella estaba viva

-Porque nos mintieron? –dijo Conner  
_-Sporstmaster_  
-Estan locos? –grite  
-Fingieron su muerte? –pregunto Megan  
-El iba a matarla –contesto Dinah

Todos nos callamos

-El llamo a Artemis antes de entrar en la sala de operaciones, le dijo que quería que vaya con el después de la operación. Ella se negó a ir, pero él no estaba solo estaba con su madre… Artemis después de la llamada quedo muy mal y quería ir hasta Ciudad Gótica pero no podía en su estado y si alguien iba por el mataría a Paula –contesto Olliver  
-Ella quería aceptar ir con su padre, pero el medico ya le advirtió que después de esta operación no podrá luchar por un tiempo largo ya que si se reabre la herida, no tendrá cura esta vez

Ahora estaba todo más claro, además de nosotros como Artemis me decía "su familia" lo más importante para ella era Paula, su madre.** Ella aunque le doliera sería capaz de dejarnos por salvarla a ella o a nosotros. **Pero que habían hecho con ella? La habían mandado lejos? Estaba con su madre?

La puerta se abrió y apareció Artemis me acerque a ella y me abrazo con fuerza

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo llorando- no quería que esto pasara pero la mataría y yo, yo no quería no podría saber que ella o ustedes sufrirían y y  
-Shh calmate –le susurre- esta bien Arty

Ella fue y saludo a todos, y siguió pidiendo disculpas.  
Estaba enojado pero al saber lo que paso, y estar tan mal la entendía

-Y ahora que sigue? –dije

Artemis estaba al lado mío tomándome la mano con fuerza, tenía miedo igual que yo.  
Batman se acerco a ella y le dio un collar

-Un hechizo de espejismo? –pregunto Zatanna

Todos la miraron. Me gire a ver a Artemis

-Yo te veo exactamente igual –dije  
-Nosotros y solo nosotros, para los demás eres otra persona–contesto Zatanna- de donde lo consiguieron? -dijo mirando a Batman  
-Tu padre

Ella solo asintió

-Y bien? –pregunto Artemis  
_**-Artemis Crock murió, ahora eres Linda Park**_****

Fin Flash Back

-Tigress estas dentro? –Pregunto Nightwing

Mire a Wally y el asintió

-Si, lo estoy –conteste sonando segura

Hace mucho no iba a una misión.


	10. Stay

Espero que les guste, si quieren comentarme que les parece la historia o algo me encantaria. Gracias por leer y los lindos comentarios.

* * *

-Estan todos en sus posiciones?  
-Si Nightwing –contesto Megan  
-Esten preparados

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo, Tim estaba conmigo. Me gustaba estar con el, me hacia recordar mucho a Dick y esto a todas nuestras misiones, nuestro comienzo. Sinceramente esa fue el comienzo de la mejor etapa de mi vida, formábamos un equipo** los 5 formamos una familia. Una familia que no cambiaría por nada, por la cual daría la vida.** Ellos son todo para mi, desde lo que paso hace 1 año me di cuenta que no quiero perderlos y también se la reacción de todos si de verdad moría… Desgraciadamente no me pone feliz saberlo porque algunos todavía piensan que estoy muerta, como mi madre. A ella no pude decirle la verdad, si lo hacia mi padre iba a buscarla y matarla todo para enseñarme lo que significa mentirle

La pared exploto.

-Ahh –grite  
-Tigress estas bien? –dijo Tim ayudándome a levantarme  
-Si, si lo estoy. Gracias –conteste sonriente

-Aa.. Linda, estas bien? –pregunto Wally acercándose a mi  
-Si, si cálmate lo estoy –le sonreí para que se calmara

Parecía más nervioso de lo común

-Wally –lo tome de la cara- cálmate, estoy bien si?  
-Yo también estoy bien Wally, tranquilo –dijo Tim riéndose  
-Lo siento viejo yo

El se rio

-Es hora de los refuerzos –dijo Nightwing- Tenemos compañía

Los tres fuimos corriendo hasta la sala. Al llegar estaba mi hermana y mi padre. Al verlo me agarro demasiada bronca, es por el que todo era así ahora. No es que sea todo malo pero no puedo ver a mi madre, tengo que fingir ser Linda Park y ver como Wally sufre por los comentarios sobre como me reemplazo. No es justo todo esto, mi madre, Wally, nadie se merecía ser parte de esta mentira.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo Sportsmaster

Lo seguí mirando, con rencor, odio.  
Cheshire vino hacia mí corriendo y empezamos a pelear. Los demás se encargaban de Bane y mi padre. Hacía mucho que no luchaba con ellos y de alguna manera esto me dejaba nerviosa. Jade me pego una patada y caí al suelo

-Capaz estas un poco oxidada –me comento y me apunto el sai por la garganta

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo la tome con los pies y la tire para atrás, me levante rápidamente y cuando ella no estaba en guardia le pegue una patada en la cara. Hacía mucho, demasiado no hacia esto.  
Hubo una explosión, me gire rápidamente para ver que pasaba y al hacerlo recibí un fuerte golpe en la cara.  
Era mi padre el cual me miraba enojado, fijamente. Se acerco a mi y yo me pare rápidamente para defenderme pero me fue inútil, me tomo del brazo y me volví a tirar fuerte contra la pared. Me agarro y me saco el collar

-Lo sabia –contesto mascullando- ese movimiento

Dijo esto y me arrojo otra vez

-Artemis sal de ahí! –grito Wally

Quiso acercase pero Bane no lo dejo, estaban todos inconscientes menos nosotros y mi hermana.

-Estas viva –dijo ella -pero porque?  
-A quien le importa? –contesto mi padre- ella está viva, su madre es una mentirosa  
-No la metas en esto –grite – ella no tiene nada que ver, _la protegía de ti_  
-No tendrás que hacerlo – dijo riéndose y comenzó a acercase

-Artemis! –me grito Wally

**Le había prometido que no iba a hacer nada, solo huir, pero era hora de terminar con todo esto.**  
Me pare y me defendí del golpe.  
La pelea no duro mucho ya que el es mucho mas fuerte que yo y me tomo del cuello y me arrojo con fuerza al suelo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba cansada, no entrenaba mucho y no podía exigirme tanto.

-Mi hija reducida a esto –comento- caes muy bajo Artemis, no puedes protegerte a ti misma y esperas poder proteger a los demás?  
-No me conoces  
-Demasiado, soy tu padre  
-Puede que sea tu hija pero **nunca** seré igual a ti

Me pego en el estomago y esto empeoro todo. Mis piernas temblaban y me caí, empecé a vomitar sangre. Me volví a parar, no iba a rendirme fácilmente

-Vamos Artemis –me dijo- Si vienes tu madre estará bien, al igual que tus amigos  
-No iré contigo  
-No?  
-No! No iré pero tampoco le tocaras un pelo a mis amigos prometo que te matare  
-No serias capaz Artemis, a tu padre?  
-**Pruébame**

Gruño y se acerco a mi rápidamente y empezó a golpearme, me dolía y no paraba  
Quería soltarme pero no podía

-Te enseñare a respetarme –gritaba y aun me pegaba mas fuerte

Alguien lo saco de encima mío, al mirar vi que era Wally. Quise levantarme y Jade no me dejo pero yo la ignore. Me tire encima de mi padre quien me saco bruscamente y me desmaye, como última imagen Wally siendo golpeado sin piedad por Sportsmaster.

Escuchaba mucho ruido, demasiado. Abrí los ojos y estaba acostada en una camilla

-Artemis –dijo Zatanna y me abrazo  
-Estas bien, esto es bueno –Dijo Dinah  
-SI lo estoy es por Wally… Donde esta el? –pregunte mirando para encontrarlo

Ninguna me contesto

-Donde está Wally? –grite- Alguien que me conteste!  
-Artemis veras nosotros llegamos  
-No… -la corte

Me levante rápidamente y me puse a buscarlo en la sala, vi una camilla que estaba rodeada por Nightwing y Flash. Los dos giraron al verme y yo fui corriendo hasta allá

Se corrieron y era él. Estaba muy mal, tenia moretones en los brazos y en la cara. Un par de cortes también.

-Hey –me dijo- Estas bien, ahora puedo estar tranquilo  
-Wally te vas a poner bien –dije con mi voz quebrada  
-Artemis tenemos que irnos –dijo el médico  
-Yo voy  
-No puedes-interrumpio Dinah- tienes que hacerte estudios

-Ahhh –se escucho a Wally.

Algo andaba mal, los médicos se acercaron y lo subieron a la ambulancia  
-Lo siento, tienes que irte –dijo Un medico mientras subía  
-Quiero ir –grite  
-Artemis –dijo Dick y me tomo del brazo  
-Dejame –grite llorando- Quiero ir!  
-Artemis –me llamo Dinah- no te hara bien estar ahí  
-Porque no? –Grite aun mas fuerte  
**-La situación es muy delicada**


	11. My hero

Se escucho abrirse la puerta y ella dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al escucharlo ya en casa, pero recordando la situación volvió a estar nerviosa.

-Como estas? –le pregunto  
-Bien –le contesto el, sentándose al lado- solo quería llevarte flores y quería que la acompañe, esta mejor que otras veces

Ella se quedo callada y seria, pensando en sus palabras

-Artemis, que pasa? –le pregunto  
-Ya no tolero esto Wally, la mentira se nos fue de las manos –contesto, triste  
-Podemos manejarla  
-No, no podemos y lo sabes –dijo gritando y se tapo la cara- el equipo, la mitad odia que estés con Linda  
-Estoy contigo–dijo el, con un tono tranquilo  
-No, no estas con Artemis estas con Linda Park una morocha que según todos tomo el lugar de la arquera después de su muerte! Tu familia, mi madre, no quiero mentirles! No les hace bien y a nosotros tampoco

Wally suspiro, sabía que su novia decía la verdad.  
Artemis bajo la mirada

-Tienes razón, pero es por tu bien y sabes que ellos querían eso  
-Si Wally lo se pero mi madre  
-Artemis –dijo cortándola y le tomo la mano- Tu misma dijiste que ella estaría muerta si tu vivías, que nosotros correríamos peligro, están vivos, están bien, **estamos juntos**  
-Tienes razón –le contesto y suspiro  
-Además la ves a tu madre cuando vas a ayudarla con la casa verdad?  
-Si pero es distinto, ella me ve como Linda no como su hija… Quisiera que todo sea como antes, sin mentiras, ni engaños, que podamos ser feliz, es mucho pedir? –Artemis dijo esto y estaba llorando, era mucho para ella todo esto.

Wally se acerco mas y abrazo a su novia

-Confía en mi Arty, todo va a salir bien y vas a podes estar con tu madre como antes. Te lo prometo

Termino de hablar y beso a su novia.

* * *

-Artemis? –me llamaba Dick  
-Si? –Conteste bostezando  
-Te traje un café, toma –me dijo y me lo dio

Me había quedado dormida, lo mire a el y después mi vista giro a Wally. Seguía igual que antes, dormido, no había podido despertar. Solo habían pasado 2 días pero quería verlo bien, después de todo era mi culpa todo lo que estaba pasando

-Como estas? –me pregunto

Suspire

-Bien, cansada pero bien –dije  
-Deberías dormir

Lo mire y no le conteste, desde que Wally estaba aquí todos venían a verlo y me recomendaban que duerma para que cuando el despierte yo esté bien, pero ignoraba la idea. Yo iba a estar cuando el se despertara, quería estar acompañándolo como el siempre hizo conmigo.

-Si necesitas algo dímelo si? –Me comento antes de salir  
-Lo hare Dick, ve tranquilo –intente hacer una sonrisa

El se fue y bostece, si estaba cansada yo diría demasiado.  
Salí para buscar agua, el café me había dejado sedienta

-Como esta? –pregunto una voz atrás mío, muy familiar

Me di vuelta y no me equivoque, era Barry, Flash.

-Igual, estable. Sigue sin despertar –conteste triste

Bajo la mirada, estaba triste

-Vendré mas tarde a verlo con iris  
-Claro –conteste- Son su familia, porque no podrían venir?  
-Tu también eres su familia, eres de nuestra familia ya… Nos alegra a todos saber que estar bien Artemis  
-Gracias Barry –dije sonriendo

Wally siempre me había dicho que yo era parte de su familia, y el era parte de la mía. Éramos muy unidos y desde que fui Linda Park estamos juntos de novios.. Wally es mi cable a tierra, de alguna manera es la persona con quien puedo ser yo misma y es bueno poder encontrar a alguien con quien puedes expresar todo lo que te pasa. Aunque no fueron los mejores momentos al contar mi muerte el siempre estuvo ahí para mi, apoyándome, en mis malos momentos, depresiones, el es mi novio y siempre lo voy a amar.  
**Daria todo solo para saber que está bien, y no tengo dudas que el piensa igual que yo.**

-Artemis? –me llamo Barry y me saco de mis pensamientos- Te veré luego, tengo que buscar a Iris o si no se hará muy tarde  
-Claro, suerte

Agarre mi vaso y me fui hasta la habitación donde el estaba. Se me cayó el vaso. Al entrar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Wally estaba despierto, y al verme entrar sonrió

-Hey Arty –susurro

No lo deje terminar que fui corriendo a abrazarlo

-Eres un tonto! –le grite llorando- Sabes el susto que me pegue? Pensé que habías muerto Wally!  
-No iba a dejar que el te mate –me contesto y me seco la lagrima- estoy bien  
-Estas lastimado, lleno de moretones, rasguños, heridas, eso no es estar bien… llegaba a pasarte algo y no, no sabría que hacer  
**-Yo no puedo estar sin ti Artemis**

Ella lo miro y lo beso  
**  
-Sabes que te amo verdad? –le pregunto ella  
-De eso no tengo duda, y yo a ti**


	12. My Love

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Wally se habia despertado, el estaba bien y todos contetos. Artemis se habia encargado de cuidarlo, alimentarlo y todo lo que su novio necesitara. Ya todos sabian sobre la mentira y que Artemis estaba viva, incluso sus familias. Los padres de Wally se alegraron al enterarse al igual que Paula pero ella se disculpo con Wally, el siempre estuvo siempre ahí apoyándola en este difícil momento pero de alguna extraña manera Paula sintió que habia reemplazado a su hija.  
En este momento se encontraban almorzando en el monte justicia junto a sus amigos, todos festejando que el estaba bien y que todo de alguna manera volvía a ser como antes.

-Les debo una disculpa –Comenzo a hablar Laggon y todos giraron su cabeza para verlo- Pense que habías cambiado a Artemis y como nunca hablabas de ella ni nada sentí como que la despreciabas –suspiro- Por eso te debo disculparme y también a ti Arquera, pensado que eras Linda no te trate de la mejor manera… - Se quedo pensado como terminar su disculpa, el no era de esas personas pero habia actuado muy mal, no tendria que haber dado su opinión ante la situación de Wally- Me alegra mucho que estén bien los dos

Wally se lo quedo mirando, por el era unas de las razones que sostener la mentira se les hacia tan complicada. Lagoon habia entrado al equipo a unos meses de la muerte de Artemis, Kaldur siempre estaba con el de alguna manera su guia en este cambio. El al enterarse de lo que le paso a la arquera siempre decía que le hubiera gustado formar equipo con ella. Wally en estas conversaciones no le gustaba formar parte, no queria tener que mentir ni nada. A los dos meses Wally le presento a todos a su novia, Linda Park, una morocha, francesa, quien habia perdido a su familia y era compañera de Wally en la facultad. Los miembros del equipo que no sabian sobre el engaño tomaron mal la aparicion de ella, incluso sus familias. Para Mary y Rudolph la llegada de Linda fue algo extraño que al principio no aceptaban, segun ellos Wally no iba poder reemplazar a Artemis ya que le probocaba un gran dolor pero al verlo acompañado de esta chica se sorprendieron pero al conocerla se alegran que su hija la haya conocido. Paula en cambio se entero un par de meses despues por Jade que Wally salia con otra chica, pero le extraño y de alguna manera sospechaba de la relacion, ella estaba segura que Wally aun sentía algo por su hija.

Wally se paro y apoyo el brazon en Lagoon

-Esta bien, no pasa nada -le dijo despues de pensar que contestar  
-Y tu Artemis? -Le pregunto, ella lo miraba fijo sin decirle nada- se que estuve mal, ademas era su vida y no tenia derecho a meterme  
-Hey esta bien, si es verdad no tenias derecho a meterte en lo que ocurría pero creo que si yo lo viera desde afuera también me hubiese agarrado bronca

Lagoon sonrió al darse cuenta de que ellos lo habían perdonado.  
El almuerzo paso rapido para la suerte de todos, celebrando una buena semana para todos. Wally estaba bien de salud y al fin todos sabian que Artemis estaba viva. Los West al enterarse estaban muy feliz y entendian a Wally y porque salia con esa chica que resulto ser Artemis. Mientras Paula fue quien mas se emociono y abrazo a su hija, cuando ella le conto porque la mentira no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y se largo a llorar.

-Alerta intruso-

Nigtwing fue el primero en pararse y tomar posición como lider, ya que cuando no estaba Kaldur el lo reemplazaba

-Robin, Cassie, Rocket y Conner vengan conmigo -dijo- los demas acompañen a Artemis y Wally a los tubos z, es probable que sea por ellos  
-Dude nosotros...  
-No. -contesto serio- Señorita marciana?  
-Enlace establecido  
-Entonces muevanse! -grito Dick y todos se fueron

Zatanna, Lagoon y Megan los acompañaban hasta los tubos. En todo el camino Artemis no podia estar tranquila, sabia que su amigo no se equivocaba y probablemente se tratara sobre ella pero esperaba que estuviese equivocado. Al estar todos en la conversacion telepatica pudieron escucarlos gritar.

-Señorita marciana, necesitamos refuerzos -Dijo Tim  
-Si Robin  
-Voy contigo -le dijo Wally

Megan asintio con la cabeza, Wally quiso irse pero alguien lo tomo del brazo

-No, no puedes ir Wally  
-Artemis es mi amigo  
-Entonces yo tambien voy!  
-Tu no iras  
-Wally yo ire! -contesto ella gritando  
-Por favor, esta vez escuchame! No quiero que vallas, no quiero perderte...

Se escucho un grito mas, era el de Dick

-Te amo si? -le dio un corto beso a su novia antes de partir y dejarla observando en el pasillo  
-Artemis rapido, hay que llevarte -le susurro Zatanna

Megan y Wally no tardaron en llegar a la habitacion, al hacerlo Dick les adivirtio "cuidado con el de los sables" Al mirar estaba un hombre, no lo conocian pero no estaba solo, Sportmaster estaba con el. Megan fue a ayudar a Cassie mientras Wally a Dick pero al acercarse alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo contra la pared

-Bien, a ti te queria encontrar -le dijo  
-Pues aqui estoy -dijo Wally y se levanto

Comenzo a correr rapidamente a su alreder con la esperanza de poder lograr que no tenga oxigeno, debil seria mas facil de capturar. Pero para su desgracia el le arrojo un sable hacia el pie y Wally cayo

-Donde esta mi sobrina? -le pregunto tomandolo del traje- donde esta?  
-No esta en la cueva -le contesto el pellirojo, seguro de que buscaban a su novia  
-Mientes!  
-No lo hace, ya revise, ella no esta aquí -contesto Jade entrando a la habitación  
-Entonces tu te encargaras -el susurro mirando a Wally  
-De que hablas?  
-Veras queremos que entienda que no hay que mentirnos, que aprenda las consecuencias

El lo tomo del cuello y le dio un golpe contra la pared

-Wally! -grito Dick, quiso ayudarlo pero Sportsmaster se lo impidio

Le apunto el sable en el cuello

-Espero que con esto entienda el mensaje  
-No!-se escucho el grito de Megan

Dick logro soltarse y avanzar hacia adelante, pero era demasiado tarde.

Sangre callo al suelo  
Todos se quedaron impactados con lo que vieron  
El cuerpo callo

-**Mensaje recibido** -dijo una rubia con un arco en la mano

Ella fue corriendo hasta su novio

-Estas bien?  
-Si si, Baby calmate

Artemis sonrió y lo beso

-Lo mataste... -susurro su hermana  
-No, es un sedante  
-**Fascinante** -dijo Jade antes de desaparecer

* * *

-Al fin en casa -dijo Wally alegre  
-Si -contesto su novia feliz- seguro que estas bien?  
-Si, ya no me duele, tranquila

Wally se quedo observando a su novia y la tomo de las piernas para besarla y la llevo hasta su cuarto

-Sabes que te amo verdad? -le pregunto mientras la colocaba en su cama

Lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella

-No tengo dudas de eso -le contesto- Y yo a ti Wally... estoy feliz que al fin podamos estar juntos, sin misiones, sin identidades secretas... solo tu y yo

El no le contesto

-Wally?  
-Hable con Barry  
-Y? -pregunto su novia curiosa  
-Me dijo que es casi segura mi admicion a la liga

Artemis se quedo callada un rato, no quería volver a correr el peligro de perderlo  
Suspiro

-Si fuera egoista te diria que no aceptes pero...  
-Pero? -la corto  
-**Siempre fue tu sueño** estar en la liga, con tu tio y si puedes cumplirlo no veo porque no tendrias que hacerlo  
-No lo se, no lo se  
-**Piensalo bien**? Si?

Artemis lo beso en la frente, quiso levantarse para irse pero el no la dejo y se coloco arriba suyo

-Tu no te vas  
-No quieres comer? -dijo la rubia entre risas  
-Prefiero estar contigo -le contesto y la beso, ella le devolvio el beso mientras que lo acariciaba  
-Y que quieres hacer?  
**-Amarte...**  
-_Por siempre -termino la frase Artemis, muy feliz de estar a su lado._


	13. Happiness

Ojala les guste el final, después pondré un epilogo. Diganme que les pareció. Gracias por leer

* * *

-Que pasa? –Pregunto el pelirrojo entrando en la habitación. Se quedó quieto, observando a su amiga quien estaba sentada sin dirigirle una palabra ignorando completamente su presencia, ni le dirigía una mirada y eso dolía –Artemis?- volvió a llamarla sin esperar tener respuesta de la rubia, ahora morocha pero rubia. La tomo de la mano con delicadeza –Porque te fuiste así?

Se quedó observando a su amiga y pudo ver como ella comenzaba a llorar y de alguna manera la entendía porque él se sentía mal y seguramente Artemis también. No sabía que pasaba por su mente pero estaba seguro que era por el plan de Oliver y Batman. Wally odiaba esa idea, más de lo que todos podían pensar. Pero el quería ayudarla y de alguna manera o otra lo iba a lograr.

-No…–pronuncio, y con eso logro sacar al velocista de sus pensamientos más profundos- no quiero todo esto, yo no puedo –susurro-

-Es por tu bien, en un mes estarás con nosotros nuevamente, tranquila –Termino su frase con una sonrisa esperando una de vuelta pero Artemis solo levanto la vista frunciendo el ceño

-No, Linda estará con ustedes no yo! –le grito.

Wally la miraba fijamente, ella no aguanto mas y comenzó a llorar nuevamente odiaba sentirse débil, vulnerable y por eso se había ido de la reunión no quería estar asi frente a ellos

-Artemis –susurro su amigo

-No puedo mentirle a mi madre, a Jade a mis amigos, yo no puedo. Saber que estamos viviendo en una mentira no, yo no quiero esto. Y si algo sale mal?

-Calmate Arty –le dijo el pelirrojo tomando aun más fuerte su mano- A que te refieres con que algo salga mal? Aunque para otros serás Linda para mi siempre serás Artemis, todo saldrá bien y siempre podrás contar conmigo –contesto con seguridad

-Tienes razón pero

-Pero?

-Lo que mas me importa es mi madre, con todo lo que hemos sufrido no se como va a tomar todo esto y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ella –contesto la rubia, mostrándole al fin sus temores

-Yo iré con con Oliver y Bruce, me asegurare que este bien. Nada malo va a pasarle. Tranquila

-Es que, yo no quiero que nada malo le pase a ella o a ustedes, yo me muero Wally son mi familia

-Estaremos bien tranquila… aunque desgraciadamente ya sabemos como vamos a reaccionar si mueres

Artemis lo miro fijamente

-Nunca quise mentirles a ustedes, menos a ti –dijo tímidamente

-Lo se pero pensar que te perdí fue una de las peores cosas que me paso, eras mi compañera, amiga, no podia aceptar que no estabas aqui no queria perderte

Artemis estaba conmovida con las palabras del pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa le acaricio sus mejillas

-Nunca quise hacerte sentir eso

-Ya me habías hecho sentir algo parecido en la simulación

-A si? -pregunto la rubia con duda, intento recordar lo poco que había estado en esa mision

-No sentía lo mismo hacia ti -ella lo miraba atenta a cada palabra que salia de su boca- En esa misión me di cuenta que sentía algo hacia ti, pero no estaba seguro. Cuando pense que te perdí me arrepentí de varias peleas nuestras y no haber disfrutado tu compañía como me paso hace unos dias cuando pense que habias muerto. Te extrañaba, te necesitaba porque yo te amo Artemis y pensar que no te veria mas, que no podria decirte todo esto me devasto

-Wally yo...

-No he termino Arty, quiero que estés conmigo, que me dejes protegerte siempre seas mi novia y poder amarte todos los días y mucho más ahora

Artemis sonrió ante la confesión y se tiro arriba suyo, abrazándolo. Ambos cayeron al suelo

-Lo siento tanto Wally por todo, por mis actitudes y más por esto. Yo también te amo y si no lo demuestro es porque simplemente me cuesta y no sé cómo hacerlo

Wally sonrió

-Yo te demuestro como hacerlo -contesto

Se acercó a ella y la beso. Un beso que necesitaba, que querían, en el cual sabían que los sentimientos de ambos eran correspondidos. Wally no besaba a su compañera, besaba a Artemis, su novia y estaba orgulloso de eso.

**25 de Diciembre, 2014 Palo Alto**

**12:20**

-Feliz navidad, Arty

-Hey -dijo Artemis mientras abría lentamente los ojos para observar a su novio con un desayuno para ella. Pudo ver una pequeña cajita cuadrada, la tomo y en ella había una hermosa pulsera con dijes- Oh Wally no tenías porque

-Bromeas verdad? Como no sorprender a mi novia por casi 4 años?

Ella sonrió muy feliz por ese comentario, era tanto y a la vez tan poco tiempo juntos. Artemis lo amaba y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a poder cambiar

-Recuerdas cómo fue? -le pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras se acomodaba junto a ella

-Nunca podría olvidarlo -contesto mientras lo abrazaba, al hacerlo pudo ver la hora. Se suponía que tendrían que estar almorzando en la casa de Johan y Jay, sería su primera navidad de Don Allen, su tercera sobrina. Sonrió al recordarlo, Jade su hermana había dado a luz hace dos años a Lian y unos meses más tarde nació Dawn la hija de Iris y Barry Allen.

Artemis se levantó con la mirada de Wally en ella.

-Vamos? - vio cómo su novio esperaba algo y se rio al entender que era lo que el esperaba

-Oh vamos Arty, ya me has echo esperar mucho no crees?

-Esta bien -le contesto con una sonrisa pícara, fue hasta su mesa de noche y saco una cajita muy finita y se la entrego- Feliz navidad Wally, te amo

El pelirrojo sonrió y tomo el regalo de su novia. Al abrirlo se quedó perplejo, no podía creer lo que veía, no era algo malo sino lo contrario. Levanto la vista solo para observar a Artemis quien lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos

**13:05****  
**  
-Feliz navidad Zatanna

-Artemis, igual a ti! Que alegría que llamaras! Como has estado?

-Gracias, muy bien por suerte -contestaba la rubia

-Ya has hablado con Wally?

-Si, tranquila ya hemos hablado

-Como lo ha tomado? -pregunto la pelinegra muy intrigada

-Mejor de lo que había esperado

-Me alegro muchísimo

-Gracias, y tu has hablado con Dick?

Zatanna suspiro

-No, lo estoy esperando acordamos hablar aquí, podríamos almorzar y charlar de todo lo que ha pasado

-Espero que salga todo bien

-Muchas gracias, oh ya llego. Tengo que colgar, mucha suerte! -Se despidió Zatanna a los gritos

-Igual a ti

Al terminar de decir esa frase, termino la llamada y se dirigió a la sala. Donde vio a su novio muy animado junto a Dawn y Don

-Feliz navidad - Wally le entrego los regalos a sus pequeños sobrinos con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Esos dos eran sus sobrinos favoritos, pero no por ser los únicos dos si no porque eran unos niños llenos de felicidad y alegría, no podía pedir mejor familia y cada vez lo confirmaba mas.

-Muchas gracias Tio! - Dijo Dawn al ver la hermosa muñeca que le habían regalado

-Agradécele a la tía -le susurro Wally después de recibir el abrazo de la pequeña rubia

-Gracias tía, me gustó mucho -dijo Dawn mientras le daba un beso a Artemis

Ella sonrió fascinada ante el gesto de la pequeña y le dedico una enorme sonrisa  
En ese momento sonó el timbre y la pequeña rubia salió disparada hacia la puerta, sin duda Wally no sería el último velocista

-Papá! -grito mientras lo abrazaba

-Hola preciosa! Vaya que linda muñeca, gracias -dijo guiñándole el ojo a su sobrino

Barry se acercó para poder saludar a todos, luego se dirigieron todos a la mesa mientas Mary, Iris y Artemis se encargaban de servir la comida.

-Como te fue con la liga Barry? -le pregunto Wally

-Bien, ya sabes como siempre -rio- Es una pena que no hayas aceptado, sería una enorme felicidad tenerte conmigo pero

-Sabes que yo también quiero eso –contesto el pelirrojo- pero hay que elegir no?

Recordaba perfectamente la charla con su tio hace 3 años atrás

**"- De verdad Wally, piénsalo es una gran oportunidad –le repetía Barry, no entendía como no quería ser parte de la Liga**

**-Lo siento Barry, en serio, yo quiero pero**

**-Pero? –lo corto Flash- siempre fue tu sueño, siempre quisiste ser mi compañero y lo fuiste, demostraste valor y ahora puedes estar en la liga porque no quieres? Y no digas que no eres capaz**

**El pelirrojo suspiro**

**-Es Artemis**

**-Ella no te deja? –pregunto rápidamente su tío con el ceño fruncido**

**-No no! Es lo contrario**

**-Muchacho explícate no te entiendo**

**-Barry… Con Artemis hemos pasado malos momento y lo sabes, ha estado internada y yo también entre muchos problemas más. Le debo mucho a la liga y a ti porque siempre fue mi sueño estar ahí pero no puedo aceptarlo quiero poder estar con ella, tener una vida normal y no correr riesgos. "**

Wally sonrió y obtuvo una de respuesta por parte de su tio.  
Artemis se acercó a su novio y lo abrazo mientras él le devolvía el gesto.  
Barry lo miraba orgullosos a su sobrino, porque si se negaba a la liga tenía que ser por una buena causa y verlo feliz lo era.

-Papá, papá! –grito la pequeña Dawn

-Pequeña cálmate –le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba su melena dorada

- Don se despertó –miro a su padre y luego a ella- pueden venir a contarnos un cuento, por fis

Mary sonrió ante el pedido de la pequeña. Barry se levantó y tomo a su hija mientras ella se reia

-Oh Wally imagina cuando vengan mis nietos

Al escuchar esto el pelirrojo miro rápidamente a su novia quien asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Wally se paró y le tomo la mano incentivándola a hacer lo mismo.

-No tendrás que esperar tanto –le comento

-Solo unos meses, 8 para ser exactos –dijo Artemis ayudando a su novio

Mary salió disparada a su hijo abrazándolo por la noticia  
Barry tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como Iris.  
Todos se alegraron de la noticia, así lo que quedaba de la tarde se la pasaron felicitando a la feliz pareja.  
**Wally seguía con su sonrisa como aquella mañana al ver el regalo de Artemis, entendío que lo mejor que le podía pasar esa navidad era que seria padre y con la persona que amaba.**


	14. Epilogo: Forever together

Aquí esta el primer epilogo. Ojala les guste. Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia y a** M.J West, spitfireforever, Ruphaay e Merie** por sus hermosos comentarios. La primera canción es ** My Immortal de ****Evanescence **y la segunda es****** I'm With You de Avril Lavigne. Escuchenlas si quieren mientras leen. Un saludo. Diganme que les parecio  
**

* * *

**12 de abril, 2019  
Dakota City  
**

**I'm so tired of being here****  
****Suppressed by all my childish fears****  
****And if you have to leave****  
****I wish that you would just leave****  
****Cause your presence still lingers here****  
****And it won't leave me alone**

Todos vestian de negro, y lo logico seria esperar a una hermosa novia ese día vestida de blanco. No un cajón con ella adentro. Kaldur recordaba todo y le dolía, lloraba al saber como su amor desde niños había dado la vida por el en aquella misión. Porque las personas que mas amamos y necesitamos con nosotros nos abandonan? Simplemente el moreno, deseaba poder tenerla con el. No esperaba que todo eso pasara, simplemente esperaba que fuera una equivocación. Prefería que todo sea mentira pero que es mejor? vivir en una hermosa mentira o en una cruel realidad?

**These wounds won't seem to heal****  
****This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time can not erase**

Aun habiendo pasado dos meses, recordar ese dia era doloroso. El dolor no disminuia, sino que con el paso de los dias el sentimiento de extrañarla lo abrumaba. Asi se sentia el pelinegro cada vez que pensaba en su novia

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have all of me**

Aunque sabia que los sentimiendos por parte de la pelinaranja no eran correspondidos hace varios años, el la quería, ella había sido su compañera y siempre que Kaldur estaba mal, Tula estaba ahi para ayudarlo.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light****  
****Now I'm bound by the life you left behind****  
****Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams****  
****Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me****  
**  
Kaldur poso su vista en su compañero, Garth. El novio, quien el habia envidiado al principio pero lo entendía. En el amor nadie elige de quien enamorarse, solo pasa y no podia hacer nada con los sentimientos de ambos solo aceptarlo. Cada vez que su amigo se sentia triste, el lo acompañaba a llevarle flores.  
**  
****These wounds won't seem to heal****  
****This pain is just too real****  
****There's just too much that time can not erase**

El dolor de haber perdido a una persona especial nunca se iba a ir, nunca la olvidas solo aprendes a vivir y sobrellevar su ausencia

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****And I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have all of me**

Garth lo que mas se lamentaba, era no haber podido darle a Tula su regalo de cumpleaños. Sabia y esperaba no equivocarse que la pelinaranja aceptaria.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone****  
****But though you're still with me****  
****I've been alone all along**

Garth se levanto y le dio una sonrisa debil a su amigo. Antes de irse suspiro largando un "te amo" en el.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears****  
****When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears****  
****I held your hand through all of these years****  
****But you still have all of me**

El moreno recordo una charla con su amiga en la cual ella le decia de seguir adelante, que algun dia encontraria alguien que lo merecia. El la tomo como loca en el momento ya que nunca penso que podria estar asi, con una persona con la cual era feliz

-Kaldur –susurraron a sus espaldas – Vamos? Esta oscureciendo

El se paro para ver a su novia, mirándolo extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

-Si – contesto al ponerse de pie – Sabes que te amo verdad?

-Yo a ti –contesto Raquel dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

* * *

**23 de mayo, 2019**

**Chicago**

**I'm standing on the bridge**  
**I'm waiting in the dark**  
**I thought that you'd be here by now**  
**There's nothing but the rain**  
**No footsteps on the ground**  
**I'm listening, but there's no sound**  
**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**  
**Won't somebody come take me home**

No sabía qué hacer. Seguía ahí, quieta, mirando las gotas caer desde su ventana. Los nervios la consumían, la soledad y la tristeza. No había sabido nada de él y eso la ponía histérica. Se limpio rápidamente una lagrima rebelde que caia sobre su mejilla. Odiaba estos momentos de debilidad, odiaba su personalidad. Porque era tan sensible? Porque lloraba tanto? Quería ser fuerte, pero no podía. Megan Morse era asi y no iba a cambiar

**It's a damn cold night**  
**Trying figure out this life**  
**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**  
**I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you**  
**I'm with you**

Tenía frio. Fue hasta su cuarto a buscar algún abrigo cuando vio una luz por la ventana. Su cara se ilumino y rápidamente salió para afuera. No le importaba nada en ese momento, la temperatura, su estado, solo salió a su encuentro.

**I'm looking for a place**  
**I'm searching for a face**  
**Is anybody here i know**  
**Cos nothing's going right**  
**and Everythings a mess**  
**And no-one like's to be alone**  
**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**  
**Won't somebody take me home**

-Conner! –grito antes de tirarse a los brazos de su novio

El la abrazo, estaba triste como ella pero su compañía le daba seguridad, alegría y esperanza. Megan sollozaba con fuerza

-Tranquila, salió bien la operación –dijo mientras la alejaba un poco

-Pero yo, quería ir tenias que dejarme porque...

La cayo con un beso, la había necesitado y mucho en ese tiempo.

-Siempre estare contigo, lo sabes no?

Megan respondió con una corta sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlo. Lo amaba y mucho

**It's a damn cold night**  
**Trying to figure out this life**  
**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**  
**I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you**  
**I'm with you**

**24 de julio, 2019**  
**Ciudad gotica**

-Oh no! No quiero que sea asi! –grito ella aun horrorizada

El pelinegro que se encontraba acostado en una cama cerca de ella comenzó a reírse. Zatanna le mando una mirada fulminadora pero solo hizo que la carcajada aumentara

-Dick esto es en serio! –se quejo ella, aun con su edad hacia berrinche como una chica de 12 años

**Oh, why is everything so confusing**  
**Maybe i'm just out of my mind**  
**Yeah yeah yeah**  
**Yeah yeah**  
**Yeah yeah**  
**Yeah yeah**  
**Yeah**

Dick se sento en la cama, seguía con la mirada fijamente en ella

-Voy a ser una sandia! Una bola de boliche! –se quejaba ella mientras se miraba al espejo. Ya con 5 meses de embarazo

-Zee siempre vas a ser hermosa para mí, serás una sandía preciosa

La pelinegra bajo su guardia y se rio ante el comentario de su novio. Se acercó lentamente hacia el y le tiro un almohadón por la cabeza

**t's a damn cold night**  
**Trying to figure out this life**  
**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**  
**I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you**  
**I'm with you**  
**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**  
**I don't know who you are but i**  
**i'm with you**  
**I'm with you**  
**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**  
**I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you**

Zatanna rio con fuerza y obteniendo como resultado que su compañero la tomara y la trajera mas cerca suyo. La beso, estaba feliz por todo lo que habían logrado construir juntos. Dick siempre la había querido y Zatanna había correspondido a todos sus sentimientos. Aunque eran muy distintos y sus personalidades chocaran a menudo sabian sobrellevarlo

**I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you**

-Que lindo será verte en unos meses vestida de blanco

**I'm with you**

-Eres lo mas importante que tengo – Contesto su futura esposa con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Te amo –Susurro, mientras la abrazaba

**I'm with you**


End file.
